Open Your Eyes
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Dean's working alone when he finds Jo Harvelle on a hunt in the middle of nowhere. He stays to help her out and realizes how wrong he's been about her, but has he worked it out too late...? Dean/Jo but not too much.


**I've been working on this story for sometime now and decided recently to start working on it again, probably the wrong time to be doing so but ah well. **

**I'm a hard core Jo Harvelle fan so this story is pretty much about her and of course Dean. It takes place after Born Under A Bad Sign. It's their first encounter since the events of that night. Also takes place before the events of season four.**

**Summary: Dean finds Jo out in the middle of nowhere, still hunting and bitter as hell. Still he helps her out on a hunt and quickly realises just how wrong he's been about her…but is he too late…**

**This isn't just going to be a fluffy Dean/ Jo fic, although there may be some Dean/Jo moments.**

**Spoilers for Born Under A Bad Sign but that's about it really.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all belong to respective owners.**

**Old faces, New places.**

Jo Harvelle expected many things, simple things like having no money…_ever_, like having to work stupidly long hours in a grubby bar, being hit on by sleazy hunters and other customers, and taking stick off her mother for her career choice of being a hunter. She expected things like having demons attack her and expected they expected to be taken out. Her skills as a hunter had grown. She couldn't help but think how she'd give Dean and Sam a run for their money now. She was no longer 'like a school girl', she was a bad ass hunter and was getting quite a reputation. _She knew her father would be proud. _

So yes, Jo Harvelle expected lots of things, she didn't however expect what happened one Wednesday night…

She was in a run down building, in the middle of nowhere, killing off yet another demon who was causing chaos and killing innocent people in the sleepy village in the middle of nowhere.

She was beating the demon, hitting him _high, low, quick. _She was causing him pain and she loved it. She'd lost her gun somewhere earlier in the fight but she'd quickly replaced it with a discarded piece of lead piping that she'd found on the floor. Still, without her gun she had control of the situation, and she knew it.

Then something she never let happen happened. She heard a noise, a bang from somewhere in the building, maybe a door slamming, at least that's what it sounded like. However, it distracted her and that was all her opponent needed, standing one second and the next she was down on the ground, flat on her back with a hard smack to the face, one that left her eye feeling like it was going to explode.

The demon wasted no time in falling down on her, crushing her with its weight, it pushed its face right in hers, seemingly smelling her before it went in for a taste, Jo could feel its saliva drop onto her face as it opened its mouth up as wide as it could, she guessed it would probably take a good chunk out of her neck which is where it was now going for.

She continued struggling, trying her best to push it off her but her arms were pinned. Now, Jo expected to be killed. Her mum was right, she couldn't hunt. Dean was right, she wasn't made for it, and Sam was right, like father like daughter she was about to be taken out because of a demon.

Then the _unexpected_ happened. She heard a single shot and the demon was blown back off her. She wasted no time in getting up onto her feet, kicking the demon off her legs where it lay lifeless. She stood up and brushed herself off before turning round to face whoever or whatever had saved her ass.

She had to practically pick her jaw up off the floor when she saw Dean stood there, holding a smoking shotgun, looking satisfied with himself. They both stayed quiet, neither of them knowing what to say. Then after what seemed like hours, Jo said, "What do you expect…a thank you?" She then pushed her way past him, before walking off out of the building.

Dean just rolled his eyes before turning on his heels and following after her. _After what had happened last time he'd seen her he'd actually expected less words._

- - - - - -

Outside Jo was by her car. Throwing her gun into the trunk and peeling off her now torn jacket before throwing that in to join her collection of guns and knives. She heard footsteps approaching and knew it was Dean. The sound of him clearing his throat only clarified it.

"You okay?" he asked her, probably seeing her elbow which she had grazed during the struggle with the demon.

She didn't want to answer, she didn't know what to say, instead she sighed.

"Look, Jo, I get that you don't want to talk to me right now and that's fine but I'm not leaving here till I know that you're okay." he said firmly.

"I'm fine." she said spinning round, quickly regretting it as her head began to spin, knocking her off balance, causing her to stumble, something she knew Dean saw.

He was quick to put his arm out to steady her but Jo was quick to move away from him, quickly collecting herself before slamming the trunk of her car down.

"Have you got nothing to clean them cuts and scrapes up with?" Dean asked as he followed her round to the drivers door.

"What do you care?" she spat at him.

"You can't just leave them Jo," he argued

"Doesn't even hurt." she informed him confidently.

"It could still get infected."

"Oh and like you really care what happens to me?" she scoffed, turning to face him and once again turning too fast and causing herself to come off balance. Dean grabbed hold of her and steadied her.

"Get off me" she spat through gritted teeth at him, only looking at him long enough to let him see the anger in her eyes…_as well as the hurt she hoped she was hiding. _

"Last time I got involved with your family I had my head slammed against a bar counter, was tied up and had a knife held at my throat. In fact I didn't get involved in that, you and Sam came looking for me. You really think I believe it when you try looking out for me?"

"Jo, I do want to look out for you…" he argued.

"Well guess what Dean, I am not some little school-girl you have to protect, I can fight my own battles." she stated.

"Yeah, evidently going on what I just saw." Dean said sarcastically.

"That was your fault! You got in my way, you distracted me, before that I was fine!" Jo argued, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Everybody loses a fight Jo, why do you think so many hunters work in pairs…?"

"I don't need anyone." Jo told him as she pulled open her car door.

"Well, will you at least listen to me." Dean asked as Jo climbed into her car.

Jo looked up at him, "What?"

"I'm working a case round here and my girls quit on me." he said, immediately seeing the look of confusion on her face. "The Impala." he told her.

Jo rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but think his obsession with the Impala wasn't quite healthy. "So you need a ride?"

"I'm in town hunting a demon, more of what you were just fighting in there. Could do with a hand?" he offered.

"Don't worry, I got it." Jo said, already on the demons trail.

"Ok, well then I'll give you a hand."

"I don't need your help." she told him clearly.

"Well then can I tag along with you till after you've finished hunting this thing then after that if you wouldn't mind giving me a lift back outta town to where my wheels are, I'd be really appreciative?" Dean asked.

Jo knew what he was doing. He didn't want her hunting alone which is why he was now making out like he would help her, not the other way around. Although she hated to admit it she wanted his company. _She hated how she couldn't control her emotion round him. _

"Fine," she said, "But we do this my way." she stated firmly.

"Ok." Dean said. "Can I just ask one thing?" he said.

"What?" Jo said, hardly amused.

"Can I drive? I get travel sick otherwise." he confessed offering one of his most innocent smiles.

Jo couldn't resist it. "Fine." she said getting out and brushing past him as she walked around to the passengers side. With her back to him she let the smile she'd been holding in spread across her face. _Only for a moment…_

**TBC**

**Sorry it's a slow start but I promise this will start moving quicker and it will have many twists and turns that hopefully no one will see coming.**

**Please review.**


End file.
